The present invention relates to a new and improved multi-layer adhesive material for producing an adhesive bond or connection between two essentially parallel dispositioned surfaces, especially for the adhesive bond between the surface of a ski and the surface of an attachment body to be connected to the ski, the adhesive material having two outer adhesive surfaces and at least one predominantly elastic carrier layer. The invention also is concerned with a new and improved method of using such multilayer adhesive material for providing the adhesive bond between the two surfaces.
Heretofore known adhesive materials of this general type usually have a carrier layer formed of elastic foam plastic having a thickness of, for instance, 0.4 mm. Both faces of the carrier layer support a thin adhesive layer formed of an extreme rubber elastic or elastomeric material. This high elasticity of the adhesive layer is intended to provide good adaptation to the surface profile of the surfaces which are to be bonded to one another and to insure good adhesion, even at relatively low temperatures. The elastic carrier layer compensates slight differences in spacing between the surfaces to be interconnected. These slight spacing differences between such surfaces usually are present due to irregularities appearing at both surfaces. Further, the elastic carrier layer, upon loading the adhesive bond, insures a uniform distribution of the forces at the adhesive surfaces. Additionally, it can dampen suddenly applied forces or blows. Compensation of the differences in the spacing of the surfaces by virtue of the elasticity of the carrier layer, is however associated with the drawback that at the surface regions of the adhesive bond, where the spacing is greatest, traction or tensile forces continuously act upon the adhesive bond. These traction or tensile forces are caused by the elastic restoring force of the compressed together region or zone of the carrier layer. These tensile forces, particularly at apertured-like surface depressions, produce a localized detachment of the adhesive layer and a corresponding weakening of the adhesive bond.